The Journey
by Jonasbabygirl
Summary: This is a story of heartbreak, curiosity, chaos, and a girl finding remorse on her baby sisters killer. Yes I said killer. 16 year old Maddie cunning is surprised one morning when she woke up to nothing beside her. Her 11 year old sister usually is


Chapter 1: Wheres Jenn in maddies P.O.V.

I woke up this morning feeling sick to my stomach. I rolled over

hoping to find Jenn there but instead found an empty pillow.

" Jenn?" I said as I got up to look around. The sounds of sirens

and people screaming filled my head. For a moment I looked

down in thought. " Where did she go? What happened to my baby

sister?" I thought as the screaming of her continued in my head.

" JENN!!" I yelled. My mom suddenly came running in. " Honey

she's gone." I couldnt quite process things right off but suddenly

ran past my mom. " MADDIE what are you doing?" She asked

with tears running down her face." TO FIND MY SISTER!!!" I

screamed trying to hold back the tears with the hurt. She was right

next to me all night and I didnt feel a thing. All of a sudden an idea

came about me, but not a good one. Could my sister have been

kidnapped? I shook my head trying to get the thought out of my mind.

I grabbed a flashlight, a blanket, water and some food. I didnt know

how long I was gonna be gone so I had to take food. I ran out the door

without another word to my mother. My mother sat there alone and watched

as her oldest daughter ran into the biggest fight of her life. My father was not

home at the time so he had no clue to what was going on.

Chapter 2: The quest for Jennifer.

I walked out the door and it seemed more peaceful then normal. Had the world

heard about this before me? Was I a bad sister for letting someone get ahold of

her in my possession? It was all coming to fast. Then again I had a vision in my

head of her screaming. I was awake. Awake through the whole thing. Why didnt

I do anything? It wasnt because I wanted her to get hurt it was just simply I was

watching out for myself before her. I continued walking, by this time I was 3 blocks

away from my house. Then suddenly something caught my eye. It was Jenns scarf.

I bent down to grab it but then it disappeared. I was seeing things again. I wanted my

sister back so bad I had everything about her running through my mind. Her laugh, smile,

humor, eyes, and that occasional cry. This time it was a painful cry. Was I seeing my sisters

death through my eyes and not even being by her? Or was I just thinking the worst which got

this crazy picture in my head. I heard something in the bush. I thought for a second then started

to run. I didnt even look back to see what it could have been. I was to interested in finding my little

sister. When I find her kidnapper or killer. I will have remorse because that is all I can do.

I finally stopped to walk, with the regret of even leaving my house hanging over me. I walked faster

and faster as the painfilled cry got louder and louder. I screamed out her name a million times, and

got nothing in return. I dropped to my knees in tears. I couldnt take it anymore. Finally all the screaming

and crying stopped in my head. Was she back home? Or was she d-dead? As I thought on it just made

me want to walk and walk forever. Then I got a vision of a grave yard in my head and alot of screaming

and J-jennifer. " OH GOD!!!!" I bent down in tears again. I was too late I just knew it. Suddenly a speeding

car drove by splashing cold water on me. I hated water and not to mention it was raining. Who puts someone

in a grave yard when they are still ali--- wait she could still be alive. PLEASE GIVE ME A SIGN!!!!. I shouted

up to the sky. Nothing seemed to happen. God was punishing me for letting my little sister down. I remember

I made her a promise that together nothing would come between us, and now im the lonely trailer walking up

a trail to my sisters death. I broke that promise and I know she must hate me for that. I got to a dirtpath making

marks so hopefully people could find me. I looked back and they were all gone. Stupid rain I screamed. The

screaming and crying began again and in a flash so did a few visions. " TAKE ME, TAKE ME!!!!" I cried in the

I wanted to be the one dead. I know sounds stupid right, but at least ive had a good life. My sister hasnt even

reached her junior high years. I couldnt help but ask more questions. Is there life out there that she hasnt gotten

to see? Was her life cut short by a bullet or knife or RAPE?" Will I ever get to say her right there is my wonderful

little sister? I wont know until I find her until then I wont rest. I fallowed my visions to this dirt path that led to a street.

All I kept hearing was, " MADDIE HELP ME, HE HAS ME, HELP!!!" right when I heard that I knew exactly who it was.

There was this guy who fallowed me everywhere when I would walk to school. So again a few questions came to mind.

Why didnt he get me? Is this a trap? Was he luring me to get caught so he could get the pleasure he couldnt get without

us because he didnt have a wife? Was he that perverted he had to take my little sister? Did he kill his wife? That one just

sent chills down my spine. I wanted to get out of there!!

Jennifers P.O.V

I woke up feeling weak and tired, I couldnt move. I looked down to see that i had no shoes on. " Excuse me?" I yelled. This

long grey headed guy came up to me. He untied me, only for me to find what he wanted. " Take your clothes off!" He demanded.

I had no clue what to do I was so scared. I took my shirt and my pants off only to find him staring my body down. " I mean all of it!"

He said in a deep mean hurtful voice. " But--." He interrupted me. " NOW!!!" He screamed at me. So I did as I was told. A siren spun

around the block and as it came up the alley we were at he shoved me into an open door and fell on top. His sweat dripping from his

face. I felt nasty, deprived of my rights to speak, hurt, and most of all scared. Next thing I knew I felt his skin upon mine as he moved

up and down my body. With every inch I wanted to scream. What was he doing to me? I had no clue. All I knew was that I hurt. He made

his way to my neck and started biting on it. I couldnt help but groan it hurt. Then I felt something never felt in my life. I felt like i was being

stabbed but not in my stomach, back, or neck. It was unusual, was he having.... I couldnt continue. I kept watching as he made his way

further and further down my stomach to my legs. " WHAT ARE YOU---" He came up fast. The pain raced through my vains to my head.

I wanted to puke it hurt so bad. Then I realized he was wearing no pants. I screamed loudly. I was gonna be pregnant I knew it. He was

seducing me. Why me? I have nothing to offer. He finally stopped and told me to say I love him. I didnt want to. " Say you love me..." He

said with the sound of meaness covered by guilt in his voice. " I-I cant." I said scared. " REPEAT!!!" He screamed at me. " I love you.."

I said guilty. " Yeah thats what I thought now get up and let me take pictures of you." He damanded. " But sir I have no-." I was interrupted.

" EXACTLY!!!" He screamed. I stood against the wall as he examined every inch. I felt his cold flesh upon mine touching every inch of my

body. I had no privacy. I hated it. He took pictures of my fleshy body. It was disgusting. I felt violated in every way. I really didnt have a body.

But yet he ran his hands up and down my sides like they did. He liked it. What pervert likes young girls. Oh thats right I remembered. Sextual

Preditors. The worst to get in the hands of. All I could do was sit and watch as my body was being violated. I was literally skwirming in my skin.

Once again I couldnt help but ask Why me? I was beyond discouraged. I knew no one was coming for me or so I thought. I was scared I had to

spend the night with this creep, and thats not the worst part I have to sleep with him. WHY ME!! I stormed off to a different room. Only to find myself

trying to escape I knew what I had to do but if I got caught I knew what he would do. With every thought that came to mind it was shot down by the

sound of his voice coming to closer and closer. Could I do this alone? Was someone coming for me? What about Maddie I missed her so much?

Why was the guy who liked and fantasised about her coming after me? I banged and banged against the window trying to break it knowing if I got

caught hed make me do somemore disgusting things. I turned my back to face the door as I was banging almost breaking the glass. Boy was that

a stupid move on my part. I suddenly got pushed against the wall my head got hit and i was out. My brain raddled as I thought even though i was

unconcious what would he do to me? I woke up bloody and battered. Trembling in pain I sat up. Only to find what I didnt want. He had done the same

thing again. But I can almost guarantee this time it was worse. I got up to walk falling back to my knees in pain. What did he do? I held my stomach

in pain only to find blood.

Maddie's P.O.V.

Its been days and I havent slept. I wont sleep I am to stubborn to. I walk and walk with a tremble as it rains. The rain hitting my head like teardrops

that came from Jenn's face. I trembled with every drop that soaked my skin. I was cold and had forgotten my jacket at home. I thought and thought

to myself. I wouldnt go back and I wont go back not until I find her. My face red from crying. My hands shaking. Im pretty sure by this time I had pneumonia. I was sick, in rain, looking for my sister. How stupid could I get. I knew I wanted to find her and yet I was getting sick and could hardly

breathe. YEP thats what pneumonia will do to you. I kept walking as I stepped off the curb I twisted my ankle. I screamed knowing it was broken.

I walked on with pain welling in my eyes as the pain got worse in my ankle. I still charged on. " JENN!!!!" I yelled getting weaker and weaker as I

yelled. I couldnt walk any longer I knew my ankle was done. I still walked, knowing my little sister could be dead was not something I would let just

pass along without me finding out the truth behind enemy lines. I charged on and on losing another night of sleep.

Jenn's P.O.V.

I heard Maddie. I tried walking to the window to show her I was alive and to go get help. I could not make it. At least she got to see me before I died.

Wait what am i saying I cant die not now. Im not ready. Tears filled my eyes, the pain got worse and so did the way my heart felt. What about Jeremy? He was a boy I liked and who wrote me a love letter yesterday. Was he looking for me? Or did the school not know yet. I thought for sure

it would have creeped out from somewhere. I wanted to scream out to Maddie but I knew if I did that shed be the next victim in this High speed chase. Yes I said high speed chase. In this crazy mixed up world you dont know when your life will be cut short by a stray bullet, a bullet that was meant for you, or even something as tragic as this. Mine happened to be cut short or will be by rape. I want this man caught and put in jail is all i kept

saying. If someone doesnt do it for me I will do it myself. I know crazy right well I know how to use self defense and im not afraid to. If im not dead

first I will be the one who said I put that man in jail. I sat trying to tense every muscle in my face so I would stop crying. It wasnt working. My heart

was broken. I dont even know what love is yet and my heart is already breaking. Can your heart break from just being away from you loved ones

knowing you may never see them again? I didnt know, I never had this happen before and I wanted the pain and hurt of others to stop. The only

way my family would be whole would be for me to come back home. I couldnt do that unless this Jerk let me go, which I knew he wouldnt. He tried

and tried to get me to enjoy what he was doing, but how can you enjoy that. You are being pushed against your own will to do something you dont

want to. If you dont do it you die, if you do it you die. Wait then why havent I died yet? I couldnt help but wonder why I was still there. He pushed

and pushed me over the edge to the point that I wanted him dead. Am I the only one he has done this too? Is there more? Is he the one who took

my cousin Clarissa? I didnt even want to know that last one. If I found out he did it then he would have definately been dead. I wanted to know the

name of her killer. If it was Robert Shiner then I knew exactly who it was.

Note: if you like it please let me know....its kind of a different story for me so i dont know if you'll like it.


End file.
